movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice
Alice Liddell is the nauseatingly adorable, sugary sweet, very attractive and unbearably beautiful 10 year old main character from Alice in Wonderland. Voice Actors : # Kathryn Beaumont - English (1st voice) # Hynden Walch - English (2nd voice) # Sandra de Castro - Portuguese # Renate Kanthack - German # Marie-Claire Marty - French 1951 # Séverine Morisot (Speaking Voice) - French 1974 # Victoria Germain (Singing Voice) - French 1974 # Maj-Britt Nilsson - Swedish # Sanna Nielsen - Swedish 1999 # Bernett Tunyogi - Hungarian # Sarah MacDonald Berge - Norwegian # Mervi Hiltunen - Finnish # Annie Almekinders - Dutch # Lucie Vondráčková - Czech # Barbara Rylska - Polish # Vittoria Febbi - Italian # Therezinha - Brazilian Portuguese Alice played Samantha Pringle in Deadly Friend (WartandAliceFan Style) She is a cute but deadly girl Alice played in Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo and A Julian14bernardino Christmas Gift Alice played Katheen 'Kat' Harvey in Dumbo (AKA Casper) She first met Dumbo Alice played the first role of Ariel in the Little British Girl She is a Mermaid Alice played Princess Eilonwy in Pinocchio in The Black Cauldron She is a Princess Alice played Sofia in Alice the First Alice played Goldie Locks in Alice and Pinocchio She is a little girl in fairy tale forest Alice played Princess Daisy in Super Taran Alice played Elephant Catty in Roo She is an elephant She plays Ballerina in Fantasia 2000 (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a Toy Ballet She plays Oliver in Alice and Company She is a Kitten She plays Elephant Prissy in Skippy She is an elephant She plays Anna in Frozen (PierrickCanalFamille's Style), Frozen (160 Movies Style) and Frozen Fever (PierrickCanalFamille's Style) She is a Princess She plays Young Faline in Pinoccbambi She is a Deer Girl cub She played Belle in Beauty and the Horse, Beauty and the Mouse, Beauty & The Mouse 2: The Enchanted Christmas and Beauty & The Mouse 3: Alice's Magic World She is a girl She played Jasmine in Pinocchioladdin (Jiminy Cricket Style) and Wartladdin She is an Arabian princess She played Sylvia in The Return of Buzz She is a 12-year-old girl He played Bianca in The Rescuers (PierrickCanalFamille Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (PierrickCanalFamille Style) She is a Mouse She played Luana Patten in Fun and Fancy Free (CoolZDane Version) and Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) She played Mary Poppins in Alice Poppins She is a Nanny She played Soleil Spacebot in The Spacebots (The Spacebots (The Rembrandts Style) She is a yellow spacebot She played Cinderella in Alicella, Alicerella, and Alicerella (Nikkdisneylover8390) She is a Princess She played Kiki in Alice Delivery Service She is a Witch She played Meg in Inside Out (The Ohana's style She played Robyn Starling in Tiger and Fievel: The Movie and Jiminy and Herman: The Movie She played Aladdin in Aliceladdin, Aliceladdin 2: The Return of Giovanniafar and Aliceladdin 3: Aliceladdin and the Queen of Thieves She is a Street Rat She played Elsa the Snow Queen in Frozen (Pokemon Style) She played Osmosis Jones in Alice Jones (Osmosis Jones) She played Sadness in Inside Out (JimmyandFriends Style) She played Snow White in Alice White and the Seven Peppa Pig Characters She is a princess She played Shanti in The Ohana Book She played Lilo in Alice and Robespierre, Alice and Dinah, and Alice and Dodger She played as Karen in Jiminy the Cricket She is a Girl She played as Princess Mindy in The ArthurBob ReadPants Movie She is a mermaid She played as Maria in West Side Story (WartandAliceFan style) She played as Dopey in Edmond White and the 7 Princesses She is beardless and mute dwarf She played as Mertle Edmonds in D.W. and Lucifer She is a girl She played as Ursula as Vanessa in The Little Mer-Camille She is a sea witch in disguise as beautiful woman She played as The Fairy Godmother in Izzyrella She is a fairy She played Korrina in Pokemon XY (190Movies Human Style) She is a water type Gym Leader She played Crystal in Scooby Doo Series (Paris2015 Style) She is Shaggy's Friend Portrayals *In "Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland" She is playing by Jenny Foxworth *In Kittens in Wonderland She is played by Oliver, Marie (The Aristocats), Toulouse & Berlioz *In Honey and Gogo in Wonderland She is played by Honey Lemon and GoGo Tomago *In June in Wonderland She is played by June *In Sofia in Wonderland She is played by Sofia *In Anna in Wonderland She is played by Anna *In Rapunzel in Wonderland She is played by Rapunzel *In Melody in Wonderland She is played by Melody *In Snow White in Wonderland (Disneystyle8 Style) She played by Snow White *In Candace in Wonderland She played by Candace Flynn *In Wendy in Wonderland She played by Wendy Darling *In Selena Gomez in Wonderland She was played by Selena Gomez *In Sawyer in Wonderland She is played by Sawyer *In Katie In Cartoonland She is played by Katie *In Gwen in Wonderland She is played by Gwen *In Eilonwy in Wonderland She is played by Princess Eilonwy *In Kiara in Wonderland She is played by Adult Kiara *In Astrid In Wonderland She is played by Astrid Hofferson *In Penny in Wonderland (TheFoxPrince 11 Style) She is played by Penny *In Ariel in Wonderland She is played by Ariel *In Misty in Wonderland She is played by Misty *In Ballerina in Wonderland She is played by Ballerina *In Ash in Wonderland (a.k.a. Alice in Wonderland) She is played by Ash Ketchum *In Lucas in Wonderland She is played by Lucas Nickle *In Aladdin in Wonderland She is played by Aladdin *In Soleil In Wonderland She is played by Soleil Spacebot *In Mindy In Wonderland She is played by Princess Mindy *In Linda in Wonderland She is played by Linda Flynn *In Jasmine In Fantasyland She played by Princess Jasmine *In Tomira In Wonderland She is played by Tomira *In Penelope Pussycat in Wonderland She is played by Penelope Pussycat *In Alice in Wonderland (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style) & Bright Heart Raccoon In Wonderland She is played by Bright Heart Raccoon *In Isabella in Wonderland She is played by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *In Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland She is played by Treat Heart Pig *In Proud Heart Cat in Wonderland She is played by Proud Heart Cat *In Romantic Heart Skunk in Wonderland She is played by Romantic Heart Skunk *In Pepe Le Pew in Wonderland She is played by Pepe Le Pew *In Huckle In Wonderland She is played by Huckle Cat *In D.W. in Wonderland She is played by D.W. Read *In Izzy In Wonderland She is played by Izzy *In Destiny in Wonderland She is played by Destiny *In Vanessa in Wonderland She is played by Vanessa Bloome *In Lily in Wonderland (1951) She is played by Lily *In Penny Ling In Wonderland She is played by Penny Ling *In Reggie In Wonderland She is played by Reggie Rocket *In Cindy Brady In Wonderland She is played Cindy Brady Gallery Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951) Alice-disneyscreencaps.com-858.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8611.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8610.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8400.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-7216.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-982.jpg|Alice Starts to Cry 595157-alice1 large.jpg Alice-PNG-alice-in-wonderland-33923432-585-800.png Pinocchio_and_Alice_love_together.png Alice.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg Alice 1951.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-142.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-302.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-279.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg Alice-and-wonderland-white-rabbitt-clipart-cliparthut-free-clipart-H4wASx-clipart.gif Ash Attacked by jonny's Siblings.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Alice in Wonderland Characters Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:Pinocchio and Alice Category:Wart and Alice Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Girls Category:Princesses Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Characters who cry Category:Cry Babies Category:Singing characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Cousins Category:Characters with a bow Category:Those Brought Back To Life Category:Crybabies Category:Lucy's Friends and Cousins Category:Jiminy Cricket Category:Jiminy Cricket's Channel Category:Kids Category:Disney Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Yellow Haired Characters Category:Humans